Juliet Harss
|relatives = |affiliation = Herself |marital = |age = 71|birthPlace = Harknest|birthDay = |deathPlace = ???|status = |species = Human|sex = Female|gender = Feminine|height = 6'1"|eyes = Blue |hair = Black|element = |discoveryAge = |roleplayer = AYFFR|activity = |part = }} Juliet Harss is the mother of Connor Harss and Kaleigh Natterbrawn. Appearence Juliet was a tall Caucasian woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She tended to wear elaborate outfits that wouldn't impede her out in the field but allowed her to carry the necessary supplies. History Juliet Harss was born in CD 5177 to Connor Harss I and Erin Capulet and was the third of three siblings. As she grew up, her and her siblings weren't very close, both of them being uninteresting to her, which led to her becoming close to her father, becoming a 'daddy's girl' in a sense. Juliet learned how to use a sword two years after her brothers. When she first started, she was already pretty good at using a sword for unknown reasons, almost as if she had already learned to do so. This led to her being more skillful than both her brothers who had two years of training while she only had a couple months of it. Her skills further improved at a rapid pace, and her brothers were incapable of getting anywhere close in skill, Tybalt even becoming injured during a sparring session. She learned how to use a flintlock pistol, which she also was good with from the start. When Juliet became sixteen, she joined the Swordsmen, this being around the same time as her brother's marriage to Trinity Sky. Unlike her brother's, she became a Hunter. She quickly climbed through the ranks due to her skill and was an Officer by the time her niece Alicia was born, and a commander by the time she was two. She had completed every course available at Rebecca Academy by the time Alicia was three and was also promoted to Grand Commander around the same time. One year afterward, a hark attacked a carriage that was heading toward Harknest. Juliet's squad was supposed to be assigned to kill the hark, but Connor pulled a few strings and personally assigned Juliet, Ivan, and Tybalt to take out the overgrown bird. Juliet knew why. He wanted to test his children's abilities and trust in each other before he left the world. The hunt was supposed to be simple, them locating the hark's nest and attempting to kill it. However, the plan went downhill after Tybalt woke the hark up, leading to a fight. During the fight, Ivan was knocked unconscious and pinned. She watched from where she laid on the ground, having been knocked down earlier, as Tybalt abandoned the fight. This made her furious and gave her the strength to stand and finish the hark off herself. After killing it, she brought Ivan with her to the camp they had set up, where she and her brother bandaged Ivan's wounds. About a week later, Connor Harss I committed suicide in front of Juliet. She knew this would happen. She had been very close to her father, him telling her everything, even this. In his will, Juliet received Connor's flintlock pistols, one having belonged to Ariana Harss, as well as leadership of the Swordsmen. Juliet abused her position, using it as an excuse to be able to hunt Element Users on her own without needing a squad. During her lone ventures, she met a man named Romeo. The two would meet every now and then whenever Juliet was out on a solo mission, which would eventually lead to her getting pregnant. After learning of this, she avoided both Romeo and her family, leading her to be away for months. She sent letters to both so that they knew she still was alive. She returned to her family when she was close to having her child. When her child was born, she named it Dark. After staying at home for around a week, Juliet left, leaving a statement stating that Ivan was to become leader in her place. Not much is known about what happened during this time, but at some point she got back together with Romeo and had another child, this time staying with Romeo during her pregnancy. She left the child with Romeo and left again, but according to Kaleigh she would visit her once every one or two months. When Hark made her presence known to the Harss Family, Juliet took it upon herself to solve the issue. She spent years tracking her down and protecting her family behind the scenes, killing many of Hark's agents and assassins, though Hark managed to keep herself hidden. Eventually, however, with the help of Connor and Edward Whitley, Hark was found and killed, and her remaining agents arrested. After Hark was taken out, Juliet settled down for a number of years, living in Chaimsland with Romeo and Kaleigh. Romeo and her officially got married, she made peace with her son, she was happy. Almost. One day a note was found in her place, Juliet having left again, and never coming back. Gallery File:Juliet_Harss.png|Full body Juliet Harss Character Sheet.png|Character Sheet The Harss Siblings (Black, White, and Grey).png|The Harss Siblings (Juliet Middle) File:Juliet_Harss_(Short_Hair).png|Juliet with shorter hair File:Juliet Harss (Mask Scars).jpg|A Masked Juliet File:Juliet_Harss_Toon.jpg|A toon styled colored picture of Juliet File:Juliet_Sword_Swing.jpg|Juliet in action Trivia *Juliet possess one of the few 'unique' Swordsmen Masks, her's having a removable mouthpiece. *Juliet is known by many Swordsmen as Juliet the Secretive and Juliet the Quiet due to her personality, though she prefers using the title of Juliet the Dark to honor her father. *Juliet's custom Swordsmen Hunter Wear differs greatly from the traditional wear worn by hunters. For one, the marks are completely different and are also much longer than traditional marks. The sleeves of her jacket are also cut above the elbows, her undershirt providing the main covering for her arms. Coming out of her jacket sleeves as well as her undersheet sleeves are pieces of cloth. *Belladonna, Juliet's middle name, references the sleeping draught used by Juliet in Romeo and Juliet to fake her death known as deadly nightshade (Atropa Belladonna). *Juliet's brother's always assumed that she was a Water Mage, as it rained frequently when she was around in her later years. *Juliet is one of the few Swordsmen in the History of Rebecca Academy to complete every course offered, including all optional courses and even the few Guard Courses. *Juliet participated in ten of the annual Swordsmen Tournaments. **To keep things challenging, she'd switch up her styling each year, leading to more interesting fights. **She participated for an eleventh time under the alias Maria Ravenhearst as Edward Whitley's representative. ***In West Side Story, a retelling of Romeo and Juliet, Maria is the name of the retellings Juliet. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Feminine Category:Swordsmen